The present invention relates to overrunning clutches and more specifically to a roller clutch cage. In conventional overrunning clutches, a pair of concentrically arranged inner and outer races define an annular space therebetween housing a cage with openings to receive suitable rollers or sprags which are spring-loaded to a position prepared for engagement. Either a metal ribbon energizing spring is utilized for sprags or accordion or folding springs are used for clutch rollers with one end of each spring engaging the adjacent roller and the opposite spring end adapted to hook over a crossbar in the cage and retain the spring in operative position.
Either the outer race or the inner race surface is provided with a series of circumferentially arranged camming surfaces or recesses that cooperate with the clutch rollers to provide a wedging action in one direction of rotation. Often, the cage includes radial projections extending into the recesses to provide rotational stability of the clutch cage relative to the races. However, the cage is still free to shift axially between the races unless means are provided to retain the cage in operative position and prevent axial movement thereof. To positively position the cage, one or more retaining rings, snap rings, or spacing rings are generally used, received in grooves in the races to prevent unwanted axial cage movement. The present invention overcomes this problem in a simple one-piece cage.